ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie Steward
Katie Steward began her wrestling career in 2004 with WWE Desire. Being a natural heel, it didn’t take long for ‘Evolution’ (stable) to notice her and add her to their ranks. Evolution enlisted the “Elite” of WWE with talent from Shawn Winters, Chad Evans, and Violator Black, Katie completed this group nicely. After a successful career in WWE, and with no real challenges left for her to accomplish, Katie was not too upset when in mid 2005, WWE closed its doors for good. It didn’t take long for this premiere group to sign a contract with a new wrestling company called Supreme Championship Wrestling, making their grand entrance on June of 2005, Taking Hold of the Flame PPV. The only thing that changed about this dominating group was their name, which became ‘Explicit Content’, now their name is famous across the America’s. Currently, Katie Steward, also known as the Platinum Blonde, is a diva of SCW and quickly built herself up as not just one of the greatest diva ever, but the only diva that stands on top alone. Katie Steward has the most recognizable faces in the Wrestling industry today, and voted the most beautiful by her fans. Katie’s fan base grew and grew each year, and her fan mail was so overwhelming that the young Diva came up with an idea to please her fans. No only is Miss Steward the creator and founder of, but she also stars in the new Sensational talk show, Queen’s Court, which ironically was the bases of her new nick name, Queen of Queens from her loyal fans. = Hollywood Diva = The name Katie Steward is not just big in the wrestling circles, but, is also famous in Hollywood. One of her claims to fame is a character based on the popular comic book, Emma Frost. The author Greg Horn thought Miss Steward was perfect for the part. The movie starts when she is growing up in high school with her powers manifesting. When it was discovered that young Katie was hearing voices, she was put into a mental institution by her own parents. In her solitude, she soon began to notice that she could talk back to these voices. She quickly realized she was telepathic and the benefits were endless. With little hesitation, she took control of a guard and worked her release, though him, from the institution. With full knowledge of her powers, and with her mind set to use them, she sets out for New York. Once arriving, she quickly gained inside information from business men, and used this knowledge to her advantage. Soon she was approached by Harry Leland, founder of the School for the Gifted. (end flashback) Today, the shows are present day. Emma has proven her value and holds the position of Head Mistress of Generation X, along side of Banshee, Jason Barry, as the Head Master. The show is still in the top 5 today with a very strong fan base, and this is all credited to the talented Katie Steward. = Move List = Finishers *Platinum Blonde **Description: Unprettier. *Final Desire **Description: Opponent lies on stomach on the mat, legs opponent’s legs together with her own and bends backwards grabbing opponents head for a chin lock applying pressure to the neck. Signature Moves *Goddess Scream **Description: Cups her hands over her mouth and screams. Results in killing her opponent’s momentum. Common Moves *''Bulldog *''Calvan Greene’s break-dance Leg Drop'' *''DDT'' *''Elbow drop'' *''Foot Choke (opponent in the corner)'' *''Hip Toss'' *''Praying Moonsault'' *''Russian Leg Sweep'' *''Sharpshooter'' *''Stratusphere.'' = Wrestling Attire = Katie is very fashion conscience and prides herself on wearing the most ‘in style’ attire, accenting and showing off her beautiful body, this attire consists of a black top with a pink line around the bottom hem, pink elbow pads and matching light pink wristbands. To complete her ensemble, Miss Steward, wears black pants with a big pink line going around the top and a pink winged cross logo on the left side and perfectly matching pink wrestling boots. = Entrance = The lights in the arena dim down to darkness as . . . “That’s just the way I am, I do it just because I can...” By Angel blares from the speaker system which gets the fans to their feet cheering, as it is announcing the arrival of the most beautiful and well loved Diva, Katie Steward’s imminent arrival. Katie’s shadow appears on the Titatron, video screen, with SCW logo flashing across the canvas. Katie stands with her feet wide apart, waiting…waiting, enjoying the admiration from the crowd. Suddenly, she throws her arm up in the air, this signals the onset of gold pyro being set of on both sides of her, engulfing her, giving her the appearance of the Goddess that she is, the whole stage area glowing with lighting. After a full minute of posing for her adoring fans, The Goddess of Desire, makes her way down the aisle with her signature beautiful smile on her delicate features. Miss Steward points to her loyal fans in the area and her finger also points to the cameras to include her fans not in attendance. Making her way down the ramp, she adjusts her pink jacket as she approaches the steel steps leading to the ring. Climbing them slowly, and with grace, she makes her way to the apron. Katie climbs between the ring ropes and walks to the center of the ring. With the coaching from her fans, Katie begins to pose, not only do the fans but also the T.V. and Magazine cameras have an opportunity to photograph and capture her beauty. The music starts to fade out when the flashes from the camera begin to decrease, this is Katie’s cue to take off her jacket and she gets ready for her match. = Awards and Accomplishments = Supreme Championship Wrestling * SCW Women's Champion (4 Times) * Broke the first SCW Women's Champion Vixen Starr's 137 day reign * 2006 SCW Trio Tournament Winner * Form Team Desire (Former Members Gina Pierce & Chad Evans) (Current Members Gigi Steward & Robin Brooks (Independent Wrestling Cartel(IWC) and SCW)) * Superstar of the Month September 2007 (Wrestler Spotlight) * # 3 on SCW's Elite 15 (Peaked Postion) Supreme Championship Wrestling End of the Year Awards * 2006 Female of the Year (SCW) * 2005 Female of the Year (SCW) WWE Desire * WWED Women's Champion (4 Times) * Last WWED Women's Champion WWE Desire Slammy Awards * Heel Diva of the Year (2004) Title History SCW Women's Championship Won from: Sparkle, Aug. 21, 2005 Reign: 112 days Title Defences: 1 Lost to: Celeste Camini, Dec. 11, 2005 SCW Women's Championship Won from: handed the Championship Belt after striking a deal with Adam Allocco & Celeste Camini, Feb. 4, 2006 Reign: 52 Days Title Defences: 0 Lost to: Kate Harrison, March 28, 2006 SCW Women's Championship Won from: Kate Harrison brutally attacked by Chad Evans and Cid Turner. Katie Steward inherits the title, April 12, 2006 Reign: 196 Days Title Defences: 3 Lost to: Robin Brooks, Oct. 15, 2006 SCW Women's Championship Won from: Sheryl Marie Gray, September 8, 2007 Reign: 36 Days Title Defences: 0 Lost to: Calli Bennett, October 14, 2007